


Prologue - Home

by Letswastesomemoretime



Series: Red Paintbrush [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genocide Frisk, Inspired By Undertale, Not a Underswap Frisk and Chara, Other, Pacifist Chara, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Red Paintbrush, Souls, Still the Undertale game you know and love, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letswastesomemoretime/pseuds/Letswastesomemoretime
Summary: Meet the characters you know and love, in a completely new version of Undertale.Joseph; a silly kid, that loves to play, and always seems like he's smiling.Emma; Creative, musical, always seems to be writing, drawing, or singing.One character turns into a monster and forces the other to finish their genocide route.Abandoned Work





	Prologue - Home

Curiosity almost killed the cat, but they survived, not like they wanted to survive.

 

Two humans, out of curiosity, climbed Mount Ebott. 

 

Two humans, because of an accident, tripped and fell, into an opening.

 

And this begins our story…

 

~~~~

 

“Joseph?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I can’t see.”

 

“Here let me help you.”

 

He lifted me up and helped me walk, it felt like I was a child walking for the first time. He told me, my eyes were scratched up. I heard a distant voice, he told me it was a golden flower.

 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

 

“You must be uh… you're not Frisk. Are you two new?”

 

“... what do you mean?”

 

“Anyway, you must be new to the underground aren’tcha?”

 

“Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work.”

“I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”

 

He told me a red Tin had appeared for him and a Red for mine.

 

“See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!“

 

“Your SOUL starts out weak, but you can grow stronger if you gain lots of LV.”

 

“What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!”

 

“You want some LOVE don’t you?”

 

”Don’t worry I’ll share some with you!”

 

“Down here LOVE is shared through.  .  .”

 

“Little white.  .  .”

 

“‘Friendliness Pellets.’”

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Move around! Get as many as you can!”

 

He told me white pellets were coming towards us, he helped me go forward to catch them, they hurt us, and we were almost dead.

 

“You idiot”.

 

“In this world it’s kill or BE killed.”

 

“He was practically yelling.”

 

“Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?”

 

“DIE!”

 

He told took me off my legs trying to protect me. 

 

He laughed maniacally, until flying away as a burning light came towards it.

A snow white furred goat walked out, she was wearing a purple robe type dress, clearly not an up to date clothing typed.

 

“What a terrible creature, torching such a poor and innocent youth.”

 

“Ah, do not be afraid, my child.”

 

“I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.”

 

“I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down.”

 

“You are the first human to come in a long…”

 

She ran towards us, and took me in her arms.

 

“Follow me my child.”

 

She took us all the way through the Catacombs, and to her home in the Ruins.

 

When she got to “Home” she place me down on a soft furnature, I think it was a chair, but I’m not sure from my blindness.

 

Something started to tingle in my chest, it felt warm and comforting, yet bone-chilling. But suddenly I felt nothing as if all my senses went numb I felt nothing, and everything went black. Was I alive? Why can’t I feel anything? It hurts…

 

When I woke up from whatever happened, I was able to open my eyes again, I was able to walk, I was able to see, but I couldn’t feel anything. 

 

“ _ What was all this about, why were they being so nice to me! _ ” I thought.

 

When I looked around I was in a bedroom I didn’t know, what happened to me when I wasn’t conscious?

 

I walked out of the room, Joseph running to me to see if I was okay. He had spare clothes that he had changed into, a midnight black shirt with a logo on it, “ Dragon Ball Super,” with a pair of blue jeans, and a bright pair of blue Converse. 

 

“He says are you ok? You went to sleep on the way here and looked like you had a nightmare.”

 

“Yeah I’m fine, just a little light headed.” Emma said emotionlessly.

 

“here, let me ask toriel if she can get you some tea or pie.” He said quickly

 

He left the room and I caught a glimpse of a present. I decided to open the present. There was a note.

 

‘Dear Emma,

I got you this journal to paint your hopes. I know you like making things, or at least that’s what your friend said. Anyway, please use this to your liking!

-Toriel’

I put it in my inventory and sat on my bed, wondering again, 

 

_ “Why they were so nice to me. I did nothing for them or to them, so why. _ ”

 

“Come on Emma! She said she made some pie for us!” Joseph said excitedly. Why was he that excited? The world may never know...

 

I jumped off the bed and headed towards the kitchen, but I stopped when I saw a golden flower, the same that Joseph had described to me.

 

“Buttercups…”

 

I started again and in the next room I found some stairs, 

 

“I guess I can… come later to have tea and pie…”

 

As I walked down the stairs, there was an echo. It sounded like a knock. I ran up to the door at the long end of the hall. 

 

“Knock, Knock.”

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“New Child.”

 

“‘New Child’ who?”

 

“‘New Child’ you.” “You’re obviously not ‘Her’”

 

“My name is Emma.”

 

“The name’s, Sans.”

 

~~~~

 

“Emma, time to eat the pie!” Joseph screamed. But he didn’t find me in the bedroom. He went into the other room.

 

“Mrs. Toriel! She’s not in the room!”

  
“Oh no, stay here my child!” She ran out of the room, but he followed anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, thank you so much! Most people don't really read my stories. I made this with my friend Joseph, these are our actual names. Anyway, thank you for reading so far! Much is planned for this series!
> 
>  
> 
> Abandoned.


End file.
